


Le lacrime che non volevi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Early Work, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Dove sei fratello? Ti hanno strappato via a questo mondo, alla tua risata, che echeggia ancora nelle pareti di Tiri Vispi Weasley, che ancora ha lasciato strascichi indelebili nel mio cuore.





	Le lacrime che non volevi

Le Lacrime Che Non Volevi

Dove sei fratello? Ti hanno strappato via a questo mondo, alla tua risata, che echeggia ancora nelle pareti di Tiri Vispi Weasley, che ancora ha lasciato strascichi indelebili nel mio cuore.

Ti cerco ancora la mattina nel letto accanto al mio, mi verrebbe spontaneo chiederti cosa vuoi per colazione, come se fossi una moglie acida, che necessita di essere addolcita, e non sangue del mio sangue.

Ma ti mi hai rifiutato, hai preferito unirti con l’eternità.

Vedo gli occhi di Bellatrix mescolarsi ai tuoi. Ora lei è solo cibo per vermi. Tu al di fuori della misera terra, nel blu.

La mamma piange. Così come tutti. Ginny fissa la bara, seria come non lo è mai stata. Ci hai abbandonati tutti, sapevi che il nostro universo, quello della nostra sgangherata famiglia, sarebbe stato più grigio senza di te. Ma non ti è importato. Chissà dove sei adesso, se ci guardi, se stai ridendo della nostra umana debolezza. Io sto zitto, nell’angolino di dolore che mi sono ritagliato. Non voglio che nessuno mi veda, tanto loro non capiranno mai, vero Fred?

Tu non vorresti, ma io sono costretto a farlo. Del resto ad un funerale si va per piangere, fratello mio.


End file.
